


My everything - a year later

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: My everything universe [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Game(s), Romance, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: This story picks up Akira and Yusuke's relationship one-year post game.A lot of things have happened, they've both grown up, the Phantom Thieves are a thing of the past and if that wasn't enough they hadn't seen each other in a year. Can Yusuke and Akira fall easily back into their relationship?This fic is a sequel to My everything but it is not necessary to read.******Hi everyone. I'm writing this on 23th Oct 18. It's been over four months since I've updated and I promise I haven't forgotten this fic but I'm not really into P5 at the moment. I haven't seen the anime yet so hopefully that will get me back into it and I'll return. So until further notice this fic is on hiatus.*******





	1. Chapter 1 - prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everybody!! 
> 
> I hope you all chose to return to this fic ^.^
> 
> Please bear with this first chapter as it is slow but it's crucial to setting the scene. I promise it'll pick up :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Yusuke paced around Shibuya Station. His body was full of adrenaline. The end of March was near and it had been one year, three days exactly since he'd last seen Akira but his love had not waned, even for a moment. They had been in contact daily via texts and calls. They had even sent a notebook back and forth full of Yusuke's sketches and Akira's childish doodles. It sufficed to fill the loneliness Yusuke felt, but it wasn't enough. He'd longed to have Akira beside him ever since the journey back from Akira's home.  
A lot had happened in a year. With the Phantom Thieves no more and their leader, Akira so far away, the group gradually faded into a memory. They all still contacted each other frequently via text messages but Yusuke couldn't recall the last time that everyone, minus Akira, had met up in one place at the same time.

Makoto had graduated high school and sailed through her first year at university in her journey to become a police commissioner. Understandably, she had moved into the girl's dormitory and now spends most of her time studying or socialising with her university friends, not to mention, catching up for lost time with her sister. Makoto was always available when Yusuke had needed her though.

Haru had become even more preoccupied than Makoto after graduating as she dived headfirst into directing the Okumura Group. Under her leadership, the company had begun to rebuild its public image. Haru had become the least active in their group chats but that wasn't unexpected. Yusuke hadn't seen her since before Christmas and even then it had only been briefly in passing. 

Then there was Ann. Her popularity as a model was increasing month by month. Over winter, she had been on advertisements everywhere as the chosen model for a new line of makeup. As a brand ambassador, her free time outside of work and school had become even more scarce. Despite this, they still scheduled in a coffee at Leblanc every few weeks. 

Ryuji had changed the most unpredictably. With his decision to not rejoin the track team in his final school year, he'd applied himself to his studies. For the past year, he had taken school seriously and sought extra help from Ms Kawakami secretly in the evenings just as Akira had. He had, however, become a ronin, as the only one to fail the university entrance exams. Surprisingly, it didn't phase Ryuji; it was as if Ryuji expected to fail the first time as he'd immediately enrolled at a yobikou. Yusuke found Ryuji's drive to better himself and support his mother admirable. As such, he offered to help Ryuji get where he wanted to be. 

Futaba meanwhile had continued in leaps and bounds in her endeavour to go back to leading a normal life. She had spent the past year taking online classes and working part-time with her adoptive father, Sojiro. This coming academic term she had even enrolled at Shujin Academy for her final school year. It wasn't something she needed to do, but Yusuke had come to realise that Futaba felt she had to complete high school properly to feel like she had truly overcome her shut-in ordeal. 

Yusuke stared up at the display. Akira's train was delayed by fourteen minutes. It only served to heighten the feeling of nervous excitement, after all, he had no confirmation that after a year apart their feelings would still be the same once they were reacquainted. With that knowledge, they had agreed to live separately, though Yusuke only had a week left until he had to vacate the Kosei High School dormitory. 

There were only two weeks left until Yusuke began studying fine arts at Tokyo University of the Arts. By then, he needed to find somewhere close by to live, ideally with Akira. Akira, however, had decided to pursue an education in law and politics at the University of Tokyo. With their campus' so close together, it only made sense to live together and jointly save yen, which Yusuke was still terrible at, rather than live separately in student dormitories. 

The display updated. Noting the platform alteration, Yusuke dashed through the train station. His feet were carrying him on instinct. In eight minutes, he would be reunited with his love, his everything. 

His heart pounded. 

Standing on the correct platform, Yusuke panted as he stared up at the timetable. There were three minutes remaining. 

As he caught his breath, Yusuke regretted his decision to not exercise much such the disbandment of the Phantom Thieves. His time had been primarily spent dedicated to his art or on the phone to Akira. Exercise had been far from his mind. 

Seeing the train pull up to the platform, Yusuke looked himself over. Though it had only been a year, his style had changed somewhat, to a more flamboyant style, not to mention that he'd grown another two inches to six foot one. He couldn't help but feel a sudden influx of nerves. He wasn't the same person that he'd been a year ago, Yusuke had grown mentally just as much as he had physically. He could only hope Akira would still feel the same.

The distinctive beeping of the train doors opening made Yusuke's eyes dart from door to door. He couldn't see Akira through the crowd of frustrated passengers who were flooding off the train, mixed amongst impatient travellers who were trying to plough onto the train. Then in the distance, a young man wearing glasses, hauling a suitcase and a pet carrier off the train caught his eye.

"Akira," Yusuke whispered as he broke out into a smile and began fighting his way through the crowd to get to him. "Akira!"

Akira looked up instantaneously as he rested his suitcase on the ground with Morgana beside it. He could hear Morgana complaining but the sight of Yusuke as he fought his way closer demanded his full attention. The trepidation that he'd felt on the train melted away, replaced by desire.

"Akira!" Yusuke called once more as he battled past the last of the people who blocked his path. He grabbed Akira by the lapels and crushed his lips against Akira's. They were just as smooth as he remembered. It took a few moments to match each other's rhythm, but their lips soon moved in sync. 

Yusuke pulled away breathless. "I... didn't mean to... I know you don't like... kissing in public..." Yusuke panted as he moved his arms to pull Akira into an embrace. He couldn't help but breathe in the smell of Akira's freshly shampooed hair, it smelt completely different to the vanilla scent his hair had used to have. It also seemed that Akira hadn't gained any height in the past year. 

Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke, tucking his head under Yusuke's chin. "Don't worry," Akira responded. After a year of separation, a public display of affection didn't bother him. If anything, he would feel as though Yusuke had moved on if it hadn't happened. He couldn't help feeling short though. It wasn't something that had ever bothered him before but it suddenly felt significant. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Yusuke replied as he moved his hand to comb through Akira's wavy hair. It was longer than Yusuke had seen before but he loved it all the same.

Finally, everything felt right again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^.^
> 
> I feel really nervous posting this >.< I wish my writing skills were higher. If I was in an RPG I would work tirelessly on raising this stat lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

The doorbell to Leblanc chimed. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Sojiro smirked with his arms folded. He stood in his usual position behind the counter.

"Dragged in?! I wouldn't drag them in even if I could!" Morgana moaned from inside the pet carrier. His attempts to scratch Yusuke's hand in a desperate measure to get out had all failed. He glared at Akira with eyes like daggers. "How would you feel stuck in this prison?!"   
Akira stared at the cage and shrugged at the cat who looked ready to murder him. "I put a blanket in for you."

"That's not the point!" Morgana whined. He clawed at the blanket in frustration. It was okay for Akira, he hadn't been cooped up in a cage being stared at by commuters for hours on end. Nor had he have to put up with children's fingers poking through the bars trying to touch the 'cute kitty'. A quick hiss deterred all unwelcome spectators easy enough though. 

Sojiro shook his head. "That cat never says quiet, does it? I was hoping a year away would calm him down."

Morgana hissed. That was the welcome a hero like him got?

"No chance," Akira laughed as he moved to lean against the edge of the counter, resting his suitcase on the floor.

He missed the distinctive smell of Leblanc coffee filling his nostrils every day. Neither of his parents drunk coffee so he'd never been able to show off his skills at home. Sojiro's training did, however, help him get a part-time job for the past eleven months. 

Yusuke glimpsed down at Morgana. "On that note, I suppose it's time to let you out..." He undid the lock on the top of the carrier and set it on the floor. 

Morgana jumped out without hesitation and darted across the cafe. There was no way he was getting back in that thing. Ever.

"Well, that didn't take very long," Yusuke sighed.

Akira jokily challenged Morgana's glare until a hand on the small of his back jolted him to face Yusuke instead. He fought back the urge to complain at having to look up at his boyfriend. It would take a while adjusting to being the short one, regardless if he always had been. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking..." Yusuke began with a brief glance at Boss before finding his eyes locked with Akira's. "... that once you've settled, we should search online for an apartment? My university still has dormitory spaces if I need one but I'd much rather live with you if given the choice."

Sojiro's eyes widened. "Living together? The pair of you? Aren't you both... a little young?" This was the first he'd heard about it. On the trains, Akira could be at his university in around an hour so Sojiro assumed this was going to become Akira's semi-permanent home once more. Apparently, he was wrong. 

Yusuke looked at Sojiro. It never crossed his mind that they failed to inform him how temporary Akira's stay would be. "Young, huh? I hadn't considered that. Eighteen doesn't strike me as young."

Akira smiled as he watched Sojiro turn back to the TV, muttering something. 

Yusuke's statement made no sense to Sojiro, but Akira understood. After everything they'd been through with the Phantom Thieves, they were maturer than most people their age group. 

With a glance back at Yusuke, Akira thought about the original question. They'd discussed living together a few times, but it had comprised of 'what if's' and 'maybe's' so to hear Yusuke still wanted them to live together was reassuring. "I'm ready as soon as you are," he said, in a delayed answer. The opportunity to be with Yusuke again was the reason he'd left his parents home after all. 

The rest of the afternoon progressed as expected. They asked Sojiro to keep the news of Akira's return quiet until tomorrow so they could enjoy time alone before the group descended. It hurt Yusuke to remind Akira that things were different now. Everyone had moved on and they were lagging behind.

Yusuke watched Akira unpack a few of his belongings. It was nighttime already and with Akira's newfound confidence to allow Yusuke to see him topless, Yusuke couldn't fathom what was so important that it warranted getting out from over the covers.

Akira dug through his bag, searching for his most prized possession. For the past year, the snow globe had sat on his bedside table and been the last thing he would see before closing his eyes each night. He pulled it out of his bag and flashed it in Yusuke's direction before he set it on his shelves. 

"Shuffle back," Akira laughed as he peeled the covers off his topless boyfriend and climbed in beside him. The skin on skin contact felt better than he remembered. Snuggled up against Yusuke, he closed his eyes and listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat. "I missed this..."

"As did I," Yusuke replied with his arms wrapped around Akira. Given the opportunity, he would never let Akira go. He placed a kiss atop of Akira's head, breathing in Akira's unfamiliar shampoo scent again. He wasn't sure why it bothered him. It wasn't the only change that was on his mind either. "I was wondering, why you no longer wear glasses? Do you no longer require them or have you changed to contacts?" 

"Neither," Akira answered as a slight shake of his head. "I never needed them to begin with."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean to say, they were non-prescription?" That was an option he'd overlooked. It made sense with a little thought, given how easy Akira agreed to not wear them when they saw the fireworks with the Phantom Thieves.

"Yeah... I kinda thought wearing them would stop people thinking of me as such a delinquent when I started at Shujin. Not that it worked," Akira explained. In hindsight, the idea seemed a little naïve, but he had grown to like them. Once he'd returned to his parent's house, however, he stopped wearing them. "How come you're asking? Do you prefer me with glasses?"

"Oh, I never meant it like that," Yusuke reassured as he rubbed gentle circles on Akira's exposed skin. "I thought they had a certain charm. You looked endearing. Though, I love you just as much without them." He kissed the top of Akira's head again to emphasise his point. 

Akira smiled, returning a kiss to Yusuke's smooth chest. If he wasn't so exhausted from the day's activities, he would have loved to give Yusuke the attention he deserved but Akira could barely keep his eyes open. A yawn escaped his lips. "I feel like my health has depleted," he joked. 

"An amusing thought," Yusuke grinned, thinking back to their times in various Palace's and Momentos. They were precious memories that never failed to bring him joy. Though, the warmth they brought paled compared to being reunited with Akira. 

They'd spent several hours apartment hunting online on a laptop that Futaba had loaned them. She had also offered to house Morgana for the night.

Given how late into spring it was, finding an apartment close to university had proved difficult, even more so when they had a budget. Yusuke had accumulated savings over the past year but they were nothing compared to Akira's savings. Akira who had found part-time work in a high-end coffee shop had saved close to ¥600,000. Their budget for a one bedroom apartment was ¥70,000 a month, so it was more than enough for a few months rent and bills while they each tried to find part-time jobs.

Yusuke was already ahead in that endeavour. Given he could travel to his university easier than Akira, Yusuke had already been on campus and applied to several of the student jobs available. With any luck, one of them would contact him soon.

"I'm rather looking forward to tomorrow's viewing," Yusuke said, full of optimism. It meant they would have to delay Akira's reunion with the group but they couldn't miss the opportunity to view an apartment that was so close to both of their campus'. With Akira's lack of response, Yusuke did his best to peer at Akira's face to find him fast asleep. "Sleep well, love..."

He shuffled to get comfortable for the night. Akira's love of beds over futons was still something they agreed to disagree on. Though, with their lack of owned furnishings, Akira would be snuggled up in Yusuke's futon as of next week. With that reassuring thought, he closed his eyes.

 

\-----

 

Akira looked around the apartment. It was small. Smaller than he thought their budget would allow. Worst still was that it was located on a busy street. This was hardly what he imagined his and Yusuke's first home together to be.  

Akira slipped his hands into his pockets and wandered closer to the lettings agent. "How much was this apartment again?"

"63,500 yen a month with a 30,000 yen deposit," the male agent replied. "With its central location, it is prime student accommodation."

Yusuke nodded to show he was listening, but this wasn't at all what he envisioned from its online listing. Its aesthetic's were all wrong and to be frank, it left him uninspired. In this small uninspiring space, painting would be difficult. "Perhaps Akira, we should wait and consider other viewings?"

Akira hummed in agreement as he poked his head into the tiny shower room. For Akira, this apartment was ideal but not for Yusuke. An artist needed to store god knows how many materials. All Akira would need is books.

The sales agent flicked to a different listing on his clipboard and looked up at the pair. "If you're willing to view something above your budget, then there is another property in the local area?"

Yusuke raised his eyebrows as he exchanged a look with Akira, it seemed they were in mutual agreement. With his arms folded, Yusuke tilted his head in the letting agents direction. "How much above our budget? Please remember we are students..."

Akira walked over to stand beside Yusuke. The last thing he could have was the worlds worst budgeter getting them into something they couldn't afford. The pressure to find an apartment before university commences next week would only increase. There was growing competition from other students to consider too. 

"82,000 yen a month with a 40,000 yen deposit," the agent responded. He watched as the pair seemed to negotiate between themselves before both returning their attention to him.

Akira stepped forward. "Let's go."

Given they only crossed the road and walked east for about five minutes, Akira hadn't expected the apartment to be all that different. 

How wrong he was.

The apartment didn't overlook a busy road. Instead, it had a wonderful view of Ueno Onshi park with a small balcony to admire the view from. It was bright and airy, how he imagined a studio would look. There was only one main room with a smallish shower room but that didn't matter. The kitchenette was more than enough for their needs and the built-in cupboards lining the room were exactly what they needed for Yusuke's belongings. 

"I can see you painting out here," Akira smiled as stepped out onto the balcony. This space was perfect for Yusuke. 

Yusuke glanced over at Akira, appreciating how ethereal his boyfriend appeared with the glorious sunlight behind him. Akira was right, Yusuke could envision himself painting on that balcony. "I think we need to give this apartment some serious consideration."

With his hand on the railing, Akira shook his head. "I don't need to consider it. This is where I want us to live," he responded and walked over to Yusuke, taking his hands into his own. "I want this to be our first home, Yusuke."

There was a pause.

Yusuke inhaled as he studied his boyfriend. The look in Akira's eyes was wonderful; he looked excited, invigorated to start their life together, and that enthusiasm seeped through into Yusuke. "So be it," he said and leant forward to kiss Akira's forehead. 

It was such a sweet moment for each of them until the sound of the letting agent clearing his throat made them jump apart. 

"If you are both in agreement, then I shall draw up the contract," the letting agent said and moved towards the door.

Akira and Yusuke followed behind with their hand entwined and their heads held low. This was it. The first Kitagawa-Kurusu home.

 

\-----

 

"What?!" Morgana screeched. 

Futaba and Sojiro reflected the shock. 

Yusuke leant against one of the empty tables with his arms crossed. "I know... we only realised after we signed the contract," he sighed. 

It had been their own oversight to not check if pets were allowed. They felt guilty and stupid. The issue was that Morgana didn't seem like a cat. Morgana was just Morgana. 

Akira fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt as he braved a look at Sojiro and Futaba. "I was hoping-"

"We would take in your cat?" Sojiro interrupted with his arms folded. "I thought as much."

"I wouldn't mind," Futaba grinned mischievously as she lunged at Morgana who just managed to avoid her attack. 

Sojiro sighed. Akira always found a way to complicate his life. Then there was the poor cat who would be at Futaba's mercy once again. "Are you sure you can take care of a cat when you're about to start school?" 

It worried Sojiro what the upheaval of beginning high school would do to Futaba and now with the added responsibility of taking care of Akira's cat, it only added to his concerns.

Futaba shrugged before crouching to hug her knees. She was stronger now and proud of that fact. She trusted her own judgement and knew her limits well. If she could attend Shujin Academy for her final school year, then she could do anything. Morgana would be easy to take care of. "If Akira could do it, then so can I," she chimed with enthusiasm as she stood back up and smiled at Akira. "Don't worry about Morgana, he'll be fine with me."

"Fine? Fine?!" Morgana hissed from where he hid under the table. "Pulling my cheeks and calling me a 'good kitty' doesn't sound fine to me!" He looked at Akira with pleading eyes. "You gotta help me!"

"Me?" Akira asked. "There's nothing I can do. Futaba's your master now."

"No, wait! I'll do anything! I'll stay hidden!" Morgana begged.

"Hidden, in our apartment?" Yusuke asked. "I would have thought you'd prefer to remain here where Ann still frequents on her free days..."

"Oh, Lady Ann... how could I forget? Of course, I'll wait for her," Morgana sighed in an almost daydream state. "Wait!" He shook his head. "That was a cheap trick! Don't leave me here!"

"Too late," Futaba laughed. It was fun toying with Morgana and with Akira leaving again soon, Morgana would help keep the place lively. 

"I'm regretting this already," Sojiro sighed and walked over to the television. Nothing interesting was on but anything was better than listening to the cat meowing its head off. Cat cafes were becoming more popular in Japan though, perhaps he should branch out?

 

\-----

 

Yusuke sat on the bed in his boxers watching Akira undress. This newfound confidence of his shy boyfriend was a most welcome surprise. 

They had three days to enjoy themselves before they were due to move into their new apartment together. However, unlike Akira who hadn't unpacked from his recent return, Yusuke was still yet to pack his belongings back at the Kosei High School dormitory. It was frustrating. He knew Akira was back for as long as university lasted and yet, he found it next to impossible to bring himself to go home. 

Akira dived onto the bed pulling Yusuke down with him. The blanket barely covering them.

"What's the hurry?" Yusuke enquired as he pulled Akira against him.

With his leg wrapped over Yusuke's, Akira relished in his boyfriend's warmth. "I was cold," Akira muttered, as he rested his head on Yusuke's chest.

"But you're warm to the touch," Yusuke objected as shifted the blanket to cover his feet. This he found was the biggest disadvantage of his growth spurt. 

Yusuke moved to support himself on his elbows, forcing Akira to readjust and meet his eyes. If he didn't feel cold, then there had to be another explanation for his speedy retreat under the covers. "Akira... are you self-conscious?"

Akira stilled. His gaze was held by Yusuke but the reddening of his own cheeks made him hide his face under the covers before he protested.

Yusuke tried to make out Akira's muffled words, but it was no good. As he sat up, he peeled the covers back to reveal Akira who remained unmoving, with his head turned away. "If you speak whilst hidden I can't hear you," he said and placed a reassuring hand on Akira's back. 

Akira's physique was athletic and very alluring if Yusuke allowed himself to admit it. A year of growth and filling out had done wonders for Akira, not that he had ever been bad looking. Just, he was now handsome. His taut muscles were ridiculously enticing. 

Yusuke, on the other hand, perceived himself as bland. His body was just as lithe despite his improved diet and the ability to grow a beard was still lost to him, not that he wanted one. Worst of all, his dark brown roots were showing as he had cut back on dying his hair blue so frequently. Most days, he couldn't work out what Akira saw in him.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason your behaviour has been... odd?" Yusuke asked, for lack of a better word.

Akira laughed as he enjoyed Yusuke's touch. "You're one to judge me for being odd," he grinned and shuffled to place his head on Yusuke's shoulder. 

"I believe the phrase is 'it takes one, to know one', yes?" Yusuke smiled as he kissed the top of Akira's head. "I only wish to know what's happening in that beautiful mind of yours."

Akira lifted his head to look at Yusuke in surprise. "You think I have a beautiful mind?"

"I do," Yusuke nodded.

"That's... not something I expected to hear," Akira laughed nervously as he went to bite his lip but Yusuke teased his lip free with his thumb. It wasn't much of a rebellion but Akira kissed the tip of Yusuke's thumb. 

"Akira..." Yusuke whispered as he felt his heart race. 

Akira hummed in response with his eyebrows raised. He placed one more delicate kiss on Yusuke's thumb then moved Yusuke's hand to rest on his leg. It was intended to be seen as casually suggestive, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that. He wanted Yusuke and now they were both eighteen, he was ready to take their relationship further. The topic had never been easy to bring up even though he tried countless times. 

It was strange. He could easily risk his life with the Phantom Thieves, yet it was difficult to tell Yusuke he wanted more.

With a years separation, Akira had gone away with the thought that if they weren't meant to be then they would grow apart and their relationship would fade into a memory but that hadn't happened. With each passing day, his longing increased to be reunited with Yusuke. Every day that passed was one closer to seeing Yusuke. These thoughts were the proof he needed to confirm that Yusuke Kitagawa was the one. 

Yusuke was the most good-looking person he'd ever seen. There was something about him that Akira found fascinating. There was also their new height difference. Akira had felt a little inadequate at first, but having had a day to adjust, he was finding Yusuke even more tempting and that led him to his current mood. 

He wanted Yusuke to touch him but given how considerate Yusuke was of his reserved nature, he expected nothing would ever happen unless he started it.

Akira shuffled his body closer. Tentatively, he entwined his fingers in Yusuke's hair to pull his head back and expose his neck to nibble and kiss. The tiny gasp that escaped Yusuke's lips was a shock. Akira pulled back, letting go of Yusuke. "Sorry... Was that not okay?"

"Not okay?" Yusuke asked, perplexed that Akira would ask that after having just elicited that sound from him. The look on Akira's face, however, confirmed his boyfriend was clueless.  

Yusuke moved his hand to tug lightly on Akira's unstyled hair. He leant forward and glided the tip of his nose over Akira's skin, teasing him. "How about I do it to you and you tell me?" he whispered and nipped Akira's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short update but I wanted to show I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've been unwell and now I'm waiting for surgery. It's nothing too major but I've been zapped of a lot of my energy and in turn my creativity has suffered :(
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy this ^.^

Futaba bolted down the stairs in an attempt to flee the scene. "Don't go up there."

Makoto arched her eyebrow. There wasn't much that fazed her these days, but still, a dramatic retreat from Futaba hadn't been expected. "What did you see?"

"Inari and Joker... with no clothes equipped..." 

"I see," Makoto responded, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. It shouldn't have come as a shook but with how reserved Akira seemed to be in public, she'd thought he would be privately too.

"Well, I sure as hell don't. They're naked?!" Ryuji questioned in disgust from where he sat across the cafe. It was bad enough that Makoto dragged him out this early but he definitely didn't sign up to deal with two naked dudes. 

Sojiro pinched his nose as he slung the tea towel he was holding over his shoulder. He could never catch a break when Akira was around. The kid was a magnet for trouble and with teenagers loitering inside the cafe, paying customers would no doubt be deterred. "I'm going for a cigarette. Futaba, watch the shop."

Her head bolted up in disbelief. "I'm suffering from trauma and you expect me to serve customers?" 

"Not like you get customers anyway," Ryuji muttered with a shrug before narrowly dodging the incoming threat of a tea towel to his head. "The hell?!"

"Watch your mouth," Sojiro scolded and headed outside, flipping the tea towel casually over his shoulder.

Makoto turned back to the counter, her fingers taking hold of her almost empty mug of coffee. "That's what you get for insulting Boss. "

Ignoring the other two, Futaba moved to stand behind the counter. She would think of this as an opportunity to level up her merchant skill. Given how much she had helped out in Leblanc during Akira's absence, her skill points were adding up pretty fast. 

Everything seemed to be going fine. A couple had come in to get two coffee's to go and she'd served them with no issues, ignoring her voice being a bit too quiet but a discreet prompt from Makoto and Futaba spoke up. It was a small accomplishment in the grand scheme of things but felt like a huge personal victory to her. Celebrating her own success was something that she made a point to do these days but today it meant she'd missed the sound of Yusuke and Akira coming downstairs. Turning away, she busied herself cleaning down the already perfectly clean shelves. Accidentally seeing her friends naked was one thing, but making eye contact with them afterwards was another.

Akira couldn't help but notice Futaba's reaction and hesitated to walk any further towards Makoto but a gentle hand rested on the small of his back, encouraging as always. He shot a quick smile at Yusuke before he felt Makoto's arms wrap around him.

"It's good to see you again," Makoto smiled. As she let go, she gave him a once over but found her eyes drawn to his overgrown hair. It looked terrible, not that Akira had ever really put much effort into styling it. "Someone's in need of a haircut."

Akira wanted to deny it but considering he could focus his eyes on the hair that was touching his nose, Makoto had a point. It didn't stop him from being in denial a little bit longer though. "I suppose," he shrugged. 

A quick glance around the cafe confirmed there was only one customer sat at the far booth with his back to them. Akira looked up at Yusuke. "I thought I heard Ryuji?" 

Yusuke's eyes darted in Ryuji's direction, confused how Akira had overlooked him. Then it dawned on him. Akira had never seen the reformed, black-haired, studious Ryuji. As Yusuke was about to gesture in Ryuji's direction but he'd already sprung from his seat, wearing a satisfied grin as he headed in their direction.

"You miss me?" He asked, relishing in the shook etched on Akira's face. It was priceless. Definitely not worth telling Akira before now.

He took his time explaining how he'd decided to stop dying his hair blonde and let it return to its natural colour. Instead of the bold colour clothes he used to wear, he now favoured dark jeans and dark t-shirts, though most still had some sort of slogan on them. He owned quite a few English ones now too that Ann had brought him. 

Ryuji stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked the floor. "After everything we did, I guess I felt like I didn't need to rebel anymore... Besides, I've got new goals now," he said with pride. As all eyes descended on him, he figured he had to explain. "I'm going to become a sports coach. Once I've got my degree to teach I'm going back to Shujin and I'm gonna take the track team to nationals!"

Varying levels of shock rippled through the group.

"I think that's very admirable," Makoto offered. Of course, she'd known his goal for a while. At Ryuji's request, she had given him her third-year notes in an attempt to help him catch up with his classmates and succeed in the university entrance exams but it had been too little, too late. His continued determination after failing the first attempt had been a surprise to her but she'd offered to tutor him if he ever needed it. She looked back at Akira. "To think, you and I will be in the same university department this year. I would have never believed it when I first met you."

Akira felt his cheeks heat as the group focused on him again. "I guess you're right. I didn't think I'd be there either..."

Yusuke gave Akira's hand a squeeze. "Stop doubting yourself. Toranosuke Yoshida has already supported your decision to study politics. Not many students can say an established politician personally recommend them."

Makoto's eyes briefly widened. She had no idea that Mr Yoshida had personally recommended him, not that Akira needed it with his grades. It was reassuring to know that Akira's confidant's from their time in the Phantom Thieves were still supporting him though. 

With nothing left to clean, Futaba turned and leant across the counter. "Are you planning to grind up to president level? Show Shido how it should be done?"

Akira dipped his head. 

Shido.

It was a name he would never forget.

He had no idea if it was foolish as he'd only told his goals to Yusuke but Futaba was right. His choice to study law and politics had everything to do with Masayoshi Shido. Sae Niijima told him to leave everything to the adults but in a few years that would be him. With how Shido almost destroyed his life, he had to educate himself and do what he could to ensure no one else ever suffered the injustice he was unfairly slapped with. It would be hard, but it would be worth it if he could help even one person. 

It was also one of the few things he thought he could do in honour of Goro Akechi.

Flashing a grin at Futaba, he stood with his hands in his pockets. He liked to think of it as his Joker pose. "That _ship_ already sailed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this fic gets updated slowly but I hope you're still enjoying :D

Yusuke sat with his back against the door as he looked around his empty dorm room. So many memories had been created in this space that it would leave an emptiness in his heart to no longer belong here. Though the room initially didn't have quite the impactful impression he hoped it would, it was here that he rebuilt his world. 

There was an atmosphere in the Kosei dormitory that he knew wouldn't be replicated anywhere else. He never expected to grow to enjoy sharing a space with other students. The rowdy few were off-putting but most were a delight to be around. Largely due to the fact that this floor consisted of creative students who studied art, graphic's or photography. He would miss the casual conversations on improving artistic technique or hearing which art supply shop was having a sale. This environment had been an incredibly different experience from the sheltered life he'd led living at the atelier with Madarame. Living alone with Akira would be different still.

Yusuke glanced at his suitcase. He had few belongings to his name. Most of the clothes he owned were the same that he had taken with him when he'd left the atelier. The only new additions were trousers to accommodate his growth in the past year. Beyond that, he had a second suitcase that Boss had leant him to store his art supplies and his canvas' were all wrapped separately. As unexpected as it was, most of his work from his high school years had been sold at the Kosei High School final year art exhibition. It had brought him in a very nice sum of 56,000¥. If Akira agreed, he was hoping to spent his earnings on furnishing their new apartment.

That was something he was looking forward to. Furnishing their home and putting their own stamp on it. Yusuke already had a good idea of how he wanted it to look. All he needed now was Akira's input.

\-----

Akira headed downstairs with his suitcase in toe. It hadn't been long since he'd come back to Leblanc but it was already time to leave and move into his new apartment that he was sharing with Yusuke.

It was a new chapter in his life and one that he couldn't wait to embark on.

He turned to face Sojiro and set down his suitcase as he waited for him to turn around. With his hands stuffs into his pockets, he offered Sojiro a half smile when their eyes met. "I'm off... My trains pretty soon..."

Sojiro focused on Akira. He looked like his usual self, yet somehow he had a newfound confidence. "Well then..." he started as he walked up to the counter and reached into a draw to retrieve an envelope that he placed on the counter between them. "... Guess it's time to give you this."

Akira frowned as he reached out to take it. "What is it?"

"Your wages," Sojiro responded. "I was too harsh on you last year... That's the money I owe you for minding the shop."

"But I don't-" he went to protest but Sojiro waved him off.

"Go. You're going to miss your train."

Akira went to speak, to try to tell Sojiro how much he meant to him but the look his guardian flashed him revealed he was just as emotional at his departure. Taking a deep breath, Akira slipped the envelope into the top of his suitcase and looked at Sojiro once more. "Thank you... For everything..."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here or you'll keep Yusuke waiting."

Akira nodded, pretending that he missed the crack in Sojiro's voice. He picked his suitcase back up and headed to the door, hearing Sojiro call from behind him that he was always welcome back.

With a new determination, Akira held his head high and rushed towards the train station.

It was time to begin a new life with Yusuke.

\-----

"Over there," Yusuke instructed his boyfriend as they focused on moving their things around the room. "Perhaps a little to the left?"

"Like this?" Akira asked as he positioned the kotatsu that Yusuke had brought them.

"Perfect," Yusuke responded, admiring its position in their open space apartment. Everything was coming together nicely. With a smile he walked over to Akira and loosely wrapped an arm around his waist. "I want to eat together at our kotatsu every night after class. I've always dreamed of sharing meals around a kotatsu with someone I care about..."

Akira rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. Their height difference was growing on him now. "Guess I've got to get better at cooking."

"Not just you," Yusuke responded, pulling Akira a little closer. "I want to cook for you too." He tilted his head to kiss Akira's forehead. "Welcome home."

"Welcome home," Akira replied, just in time for Yusuke to press their lips together. 

They made dinner, a simple curry that Sojiro had taught Akira and sat together under the kotatsu together. It is sweet and set a romantic atmosphere, not that either of them had intended for such feelings to emerge.

Yusuke pressed his body down onto Akira's who laid on the tatami flooring. As he kissed Akira, he let his hands wander. He'd done so many times before, but in a new setting it felt different. 

They didn't need to refrain now that they lived alone.

"Akira..."

"Umm?" He hummed, as he continued planting kisses down Yusuke's neck.

"Akira, I..." He stopped himself. Asking Akira for more today would be too much. Instead he took control and gave Akira one more kiss on the lips and rolled off. Though, he hadn't predicted that his boyfriend would take that as an invitation to climb on top of him. "Ow. How did you lay down here without a futon?"

"It. Was. Worth. You. Kissing. Me," Akira answered between planting kisses along  Yusuke's neck. "Take this off," he said, tugging on his shirt.

Yusuke looked at him in surprise. "You're rather forward this evening."

Akira hesitated. That was enough to recline back into his comfort zone. He sat back and looked down at Yusuke. "... I thought you'd want to try to make tonight special."

"Oh... Akira," Yusuke started as he tried to wriggle free and sit up but Akira's position kept him in place, something he secretly loved. He reached out to take Akira's hands in his. "Don't do something to please me. I want you, but I want you to be ready. When you let me show you how much I love you, I want it to be when you're confident enough to have me."

Akira swallowed. "That sounded..." He stopped as he rubbed his thumb over Yusuke's hand, hyper aware of how Yusuke wanted to demonstrate his feelings given that he was sat over said area. 

Yusuke wanted him and he wanted Akira to be the one to accept him. He'd always thought it would be that way around but they'd never discussed it. The idea of it was both nerve-wracking and exciting. He'd never experimented, but he trusted Yusuke enough to know he would be gentle with him - at least for the first few times.

He looked at Yusuke, cupping his cheek. "Where's your futon?"

\---

The next morning arrived too soon.

Yusuke woke up in a tangle of limbs and there was no way he could slip out of the futon without waking Akira up.

He ran a hand through Akira's hair. He'd been wonderful last night. Though they hadn't gone the full way, his boyfriend had bared all and allowed them to explore their bodies in ways they hadn't before. He had looked divine, an image that would never leave Yusuke's memories but it certainly gave him idea's about how to capture passion on a canvas.

Though quiet, Akira was finally opening up to him and that was more special to him than anything else.

He felt Akira shift. Placing a kiss on his forehead, he tested if he was waking up. A telltale sign of being held tighter gave as much away. "Good morning..."

"Morning..." Akira groggily replied without opening his eyes. His head was on Yusuke's chest, in the same way that they'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"Time to let me get up," Yusuke responded, stroking his hand up Akira's exposed back. "On second thoughts..." 

Akira grinned. "Just remembered that I'm not wearing anything?" 

"Something like that," Yusuke admitted. Before he realised he was being pressed into the futon as Akira climbed onto him. A glance downwards more than explained what was going to happen. "Akira..."

\----

Before now, Yusuke had never understood the honeymoon phase or why people said things changed after moving in together, even after being together for a long time prior, but now he understood.

Everything had changed.

It had been two days since they'd moved in but the unpacking and furniture shopping still haven't been completed. No, the past two days had been nothing but enjoying each other in ways that they couldn't before now. 

It was heaven.

But today he had to take the lead and get them settled, given that their university inductions begun in three days time. By then their studio apartment needed to be in order or it would be chaos trying to paint around the cumbersome boxes that still lined one wall. 

With Akira sent out on a grocery run, Yusuke set about unpacking. 

Most of his art supplies were stored away in the built-in cupboards, with the acception of his canvas's that were too large. He'd moved Akira's boxes to in front of his wardrobe and cupboard spaces for him to sort out later.

Makoto had also been around briefly to drop off a pile of books that she'd used in her first year that she thought Akira could get some use out of.

A delivery had come from Akira's parents labelled "essential cleaning items" with a letter attached too. It was sweet. They cared. Though, he wondered how they'd feel if they knew what his and Akira's real relationship was. Yusuke hated hiding their relationship, but he promised not to push Akira into coming out to them. Nevertheless, he hoped that one day Akira's parents would support them.

The key turned in the door just as Yusuke started to unpack another of his boxes.

"I'm home," Akira called, despite Yusuke being in his sight.

Yusuke couldn't resist a smile. "Welcome home." He caught sight of how much his boyfriend was carrying. "Would you like some help?"

Akira shook his head in response and headed over to the kitchenette. It was small, but it had most of the things they needed, though, a microwave would be a welcome addition. 

With everything away, Akira headed over to Yusuke and wrapped his arms around him from behind, peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. His eyes locked on Yusuke's yukata. It was the one that Yusuke had worn to the fireworks festival almost two years ago. "I like you in them."

"In yukata's?" Yusuke queried. It was the first time Akira had ever mentioned that. 

Akira moved round to his side and leant his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "Yeah... Not many people wear traditional clothes these days, but they suit you."

"Thank you," Yusuke said, unsure what to say. No one had ever complimented him like that before. "Perhaps I could wear one for you tonight when we have dinner?"

"I'd like that..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic :D
> 
> If you did please let me know with kudos/comments. These really brighten my day <3


End file.
